1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet shipping rack having spacer strips secured thereto. The spacer strips separate the sheets, for example, glass sheets or automotive windshields to prevent surface contact between adjacent sheets and absorb transportation forces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Glass articles, for example, glass sheets, automotive backlites or automotive windshieds are normally shipped to automotive manufacturers in bins or racks. To prevent damage to the glass articles during shipment, several expediencies are employed.
The windshields are normally loaded on the rack in a generally vertical position with an edge of the windshields resting on a resilient pad and the windshields tilted toward and resting against back support members. Corrugated fiberboard spacers are inserted between each windshield to prevent surface contact between adjacent windshields and absorb transportation forces. A restraint system urges the windshields toward each other about the spacers and the back support members.
A rack of the type discussed above is taught in U.S. Published Patent Application No. B371,912 published Mar. 2, 1976 based on U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 371,912 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,738 filed on June 20, 1973 in the names of James R. Rowley and Walter E. Pater and entitled "Shipping Bin for Sheets with Device for Restraining Movement of the Sheets".
After the rack is unloaded, disposing of the corrugated fiberboard spacers is a solid waste problem. Further, discarding the spacers increases the shipping costs because the spacers are not reused.
It would be advantageous therefore if a rack was available that did not have the limitations of the prior art mentioned above.